Coming Home
by Catherine-Marquette
Summary: Irrationally Seto goes to Joey's home one night. Oneshot Joey/Seto


A/N-I don't own any of the characters. It's just a one shot, so please read and review.

**Coming Home**

For once in his nearly eighteen years, emotions drive him rather than pure logic. Basic, primal lust fuels his feet as he ascends creaking stairs in a shabby building. Easily he ignores the cigarette butts, graffiti walls, and a woman posing provocatively next to a partially open door. Not so easy to ignore is the child crouched outside a door where screaming can be heard from. Tears streak the boy's dirty cheeks. Despite the pity tugging at his heart, he speeds past the child and up to another door.

Without pausing to think his actions through, he knocks. Lucky for him, the blond he seeks answers. Eagerly he glances around and upon spying no one else, pushes his way inside. Searing heat tears through him when the younger male unsuccessfully tries to shove him back out the door. Hungrily he eyes the smaller male. Tousled, golden tresses surround a suspicious visage, a plain shirt that's slightly too big hangs on his frame while drawstring pants fall dangerously low on his hips. It really should be illegal to look so ravishing.

"Kaiba, what'cha doin' here?"

Confusion and distress lace the words as the blond messes with his hair nervously. Shaking his head, he refuses to speak. To do so would break this spell his body has him under. Urgently he presses their lips together tangling on hand in the male's hair while the other pulls him closer. Feverish hands push against him upon hearing footsteps pound against the stairs. A slur of unintelligible curses sounds just outside the door. Suddenly he's being shoved inside a small room and with one quick kiss, the blond backs out shutting the door effectively putting a barrier between them.

"I'm coming," the blond growls and Seto's insides turn to liquid fire. Unexplainable panic erupts within him when a thud echoes through the door. Through slurred, angry shouts, he hears whimpering. Backing away, he sits on the bed debating whether or not to go out and interrupt the obvious family problem. Just as he decides to go play hero, the door is thrust open.

"Stupid, worthless dog," the man yells throwing his son onto the floor as if he's nothing more than a ragdoll. Turning bloodshot eyes on him, the man snarls, "Hope you got your moneys worth. Stupid whore's good for nothing'. Ya hear, lazy dog, ya never will amount to anything. Just a cheap slut not worth the money being paid for ya." The man slams the door shut then clicks the lock into place. Wincing the blond rolls to his knees glaring at the door with enough anger to incinerate it.

"Not a word. No questions, no concern," the smaller teen hisses through clenched teeth as he makes his way over to the bed. Grinning weakly the blond male lies back on the bed and pulls the taller teen down on top of himself.

Doubt flutters through the haze of lust. A sharp stab of worry greatly contrasts his normal passive emotions. Just as he's about to shake his head and deny himself this pleasure the boy's voice breaks through his musings. "The pain will stop. I have painkillers to take before he gets home to get me through the night. Just touch me, make me forget this place." Not even a ounce of fear intrudes in honey orbs. Only desire, and oddly enough, trust. Desperately the blond kisses him until his body relaxes against the bruised one beneath him. Greedily he presses harder against the yielding body. Feverish hands tear open his shirt. Even as the expensive buttons fly off, he's yanking the blond's shirt off with reckless lust. Their pants soon join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Through bruises both old and new, he sees the younger teen's sculpted, tan body. Admiring the muscle tone, he traces a long scar along the blond's side. Urgently he pummels the blond's mouth as this new desire to protect the other nearly floors him. Desperate hands trail all over his form leaving lines of burning heat. If all he can do is replace pain with pleasure, then so be it. After all, this is the reason he came here tonight in the first place. To receive pleasure from the only person who'd never use this all too human need against him.

With his back pressed against the bed, he groans as questing fingers press inside him. Wincing he forces himself to relax. Beyond even the intense desire and incredible pleasure, he needs this the most. To surrender completely. Blocking all thoughts from his head, he complies to the boy's wish and pulls his legs up. In one swift motion, Joey enters him only pausing to allow his body to get use to the invasion. They move to a fast paced rhythm. Savagely taking and receiving.

He had every intention of leaving afterwards, but somehow he ended up staying. Looking down at the small male nestled against him, he's glad he awoke before him. Purple bruises mingle with yellowish ones. Fresh scars lap over faded ones. In sleep, Joey looks vulnerable and guilt eats at him as he recalls the elder Wheeler's words. Some of those same insults, he tossed casually at the blond on a daily basis. Recalling not only the lust, but the possessiveness, the fear and worry that tore through him the night before, he realizes he wont leave before the younger male wakes up. He can't just leave him to this nightmare feeling as worthless and used as the old man claimed. Settling back, he protectively cradles the smaller body. Somewhere on the floor, his phone beeps reminding him of the real world outside of this lazy, comfortable state. Finding it, he resumes his rhythmic running of his fingers through surprisingly soft hair.

"Kaiba."

"How'd it go, big brother?"

"I was wrong."

"Told you so. You owe me so big."

"It wasn't just sex," he states uncertainly.

"I know. Does he?

"I'm not sure, he's asleep. I'm still here, isn't that enough?"

"Hm, not for Joey. To him this could just be some elaborate joke. He'll figure it was just the 'master' claiming his 'mutt' and putting him in his place."

"How am I going to make this work, Mokie? I barely have time for you in between school and work, let alone a relationship."

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

"He's stirring. I will see you when I get home."

"Bye, Seto. Good luck."

"Bye."

He's uncertain as to how his brother seemed to know exactly where he was going and what he even had intended. He didn't even know until he stormed out of the manor after yet another erotic fantasy featuring the blond to cool off.

Rubbing his eyes, Joey sits up then glances at the clock automatically. "Damn it," the blond hisses glaring at the door. Finally it seems to dawn on the male that he's not alone. "I don't know how ya plan on leaving, Kaiba. It's Saturday and I'll be locked in here for most of the day unless I sneak out the window."

He'd forgotten the door had been locked. "I'm fine."

"I can pick the lock if you want to go. I'll get hell for it later, but I'll do it anyways. I know how busy you are and how much important things ya got ta do."

Gently he kisses the blond. Tenderly he rubs the male's back. "I don't want to go. Not without you, at least." Adoringly he hugs the younger teen never wanting to let go. He should fight these intense emotions like he usually does, but last night he learned something. One touch could bring him to his knees, one look could make him crumble. As much as it frightens him to lose all his control, it scares him more to think of losing the absolute bliss the blond brings to his heart.

"Don't turn this into something it's not, Kaiba. No one wants me for too long. It'll be easier if you just go now, rather than later."

"I'm not leaving you," he says firmly despite how he'd planned on doing exactly that after he got what he wanted. So much for planning things through when your heart decides to grow three sizes bigger and allow you to realize all those times you fought with the puppy was to only gain his undivided attention. Because all along, though your brain denied it adamantly, your heart knew you were falling.

"Why'd ya come?"

Startled he watches Joey tug his clothes on and run a brush through his messy hair. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. I came here on impulse. I figured if I quenched the lust, that'd be it. I was wrong." Casually he dresses before taking the blond's stiff form into his arms. "I need you, I desire you. Last night, lust won over my better judgement. Clearly thinking now, I realize I should have asked you on a few dates then eased into the physical aspect of it all."

"I don't want to hear this," the blond whines like a child being told he can't have anymore cookies.

"Joey, stop being a coward. If I can admit to these feelings that are new and scare the living daylights out of me, the least you can do is listen and believe me."

"Damn it, what if I can't return those emotions? What if my old man's right and I can't love anyone?"

"All I'm asking for is a chance. I want you to come home with me. You don't deserve this," he states trying to remain calm against the burning inferno in amber orbs.

Lowering his head in defeat, Joey whispers, "Fine." Rummaging through the closet, he pulls out a small duffle bag and tosses the few outfits he owns inside. Carefully he places the framed photo of his sister on top along with a photo album Yugi had made for him and his deck. Silently he crawls out of the window and onto the fire escape. "Come on, unless you want him to catch us."

Following the blond down the steps, he glares distastefully at the broken rungs and garbage. "Jump." He leaps down and nearly collides with the blond. "How'd ya get here?" He couldn't remember.

Between walking and taking a cab, they finally make it home. As soon as they walk through the door, his younger brother bounds into his arms smirking mischievously. Within moments, Joey and Mokie are talking animately about the latest games and coolest movies. By nightfall, he'd been suckered into a total of three games since his brother and lover kept getting bored and watched two and a half movies. Curling up against a reluctant blond in his bed, he wonders if perhaps he should have offered a guest room. Pressing butterfly soft kisses to the blond's face, he promises, "Things will get better. I'll show you that I do care about you. We can be happy."

*Seven Months Later*

"I'm home," he calls out into the dark room and faintly he hears the sheets rustle. "Puppy, I'm sorry. I tried to be home on time, really." Climbing in next to the blond, he tries to get the younger male to face him. "Are you not talking to me?" Warm hands pull him closer as the blond buries his head against his chest. "I'll fix this, just tell me what I did wrong."

"I went to see him today. He hates me. He told me to stop deluding myself into thinking you love me, that all I am is your current play toy and when you get bored you'll toss me out. Then you weren't home like ya promised to be, and I started thinking…."

"Shush, puppy. I'm home now. Why do this to yourself? You know he only hurts you when you go back there."

"He's my dad, Seto. I can't just shut him out of my life."

He misses his happy puppy. The one who bounds to the door to greet him with enthusiastic kisses, his lovable puppy that races him up to their bed at night. Yet every time his puppy returns to that hellhole he called home, the blond is a distraught mess. "I love you," he admits as his puppy nestles in closer. He gave up expecting any sort of response long ago. As long as his puppy still hugs him, cuddles him, kisses him and when possible pounds into him on every available surface, the aching hollowness of not hearing a voiced response stays away. If any one ever found out that he usually bottomed, he'd have to kiss his reputation goodbye. Bad enough the press already ran pictures of him and Joey holding hands and kissing. They said the blond melted his heart of ice. He doesn't care as long as the blond stays with him.

"Set," his puppy whispers into his ear.

"Hm."

"I love you more," the blond states softly.

He never felt happier. "No regrets?" They both know he means more than just that night when they both gave themselves to each other. He hopes the answer never changes.

"None," the blond responds leaning up to kiss him. Just the lightest brush of lips that means so much to both of them.


End file.
